


Loud

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo wishes Dee would be a bit less vocal when they’re in bed together.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Vocal,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

As he’d promised on their first night together in Ryo’s apartment, Dee didn’t hold back when they were in bed together, although Ryo sometimes wished he would. Not that he hated what they did together; it was weird, sometimes uncomfortable, and always messy but that didn’t mean he didn’t derive pleasure from their… activities. Dee was a skilled, patient, and unselfish lover who enjoyed Ryo’s pleasure as much as is own, it was just… Dee was so LOUD!

He’d shout his pleasure when he came, but even before then, he’d be talking about what he was doing to Ryo, or what Ryo was doing to him, about how good it felt, and how close he was getting, and not bothering to keep his voice down either. “God, you’re so tight, feels so good! Oh yeah, babe! You like that, don’t ya? I can tell! Fuck! Gonna come soon!”

He’d tried telling Dee how thin the apartment walls were, that the neighbours could probably hear every word, but if anything that just made Dee louder. 

“Spice up their lives a little,” he’d grin, pounding into Ryo and not holding back in that respect either. 

“Bikky’s bedroom is the other side of that wall!” Ryo didn’t bother trying to point because Dee knew the layout of the apartment as well as Ryo did. 

“He wears his headphones to drown us out.”

“And what about Melinda? She’s in her Seventies! She doesn’t want to hear two men… um…”

“Screwin’? Fuckin’? Havin’ sex? Goin’ at it like rabbits?”

“Do you have to be so crude?”

“There’s nothin’ crude about this, babe!” Dee rotated his hips and drove so deep a strangled cry escaped Ryo’s throat and he saw stars as his train of thought ran headlong into a brick wall. “This is awesome! Besides, she’s half deaf so why worry?”

That wasn’t actually true; Melinda had excellent hearing, she just tuned Dee out as often as not. Sometimes Ryo wished he could do the same, but it was impossible when they were doing… this!

“You need to let yourself go, make some noise! I wanna hear ya, babe; tell me what feels good.”

That was the other thing; Dee wanted Ryo to be equally vocal, and embarrassingly, sometimes he was because it was so damned hard to keep quiet when Dee was deep inside him, driving him closer to the edge with every touch, every kiss, every thrust… He’d forget that someone might hear and then when they were done and he remembered, his face would heat up and he’d want to hide. Dee thought that was hilarious. Ryo just wanted to strangle him.

They were opposites anyway; Dee was the loud, brash, outspoken one, while Ryo was the quiet, reserved, polite one. Why was Dee determined to change Ryo’s very nature when they were in bed together? Of course, that made Ryo’s desire for Dee to be quieter sort of hypocritical; how could he expect Dee to be other than he was when he himself refused to change?

Maybe they could reach some kind of compromise, with Ryo agreeing to be a bit less quiet if Dee would be a bit less loud…

As Dee bellowed his release, Ryo abandoned that thought, swept away by his own climax. When he came back down again, he picked up the scattered threads of what he’d been thinking and came to a conclusion; maybe he should consider soundproofing instead because probably the only way he’d get Dee to be quieter was by gagging him, and while the thought was mildly tempting he wouldn’t want to give Dee the impression he was into anything… kinky. Or at least not until he’d given that concept a whole lot more thought.

The End


End file.
